marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:He Thought He Could
| image = | caption = Young Al fighting way outside his weight class against Miss de Groot. | season = 3 | episode = 1 | airdate = November 6, 1988 | overall = 36 | writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye | directors = Gerry Cohen | guests = Edan Gross Brandon Bluhm Joseph Dammann | network = FOX | production = 3.02 | previous = "All in the Family" (Season 2 finale) | next = "I'm Going to Sweatland" | imdb = tt0642284 }} is the first episode and season premiere of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 36th overall episode in the series. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on November 8, 1988. Synopsis Al discovers a library book that was due in 1957. He must return it to the library and face up to his worst childhood fear: the librarian. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Lu Leonard as Miss DeGroot *Edan Gross as Young Al *Brandon Bluhm as Lenny *Joseph Dammann as Book Boy Quotes Notes Title *The title of this episode is a play on the line "I think I can" of the children's book "The Little Engine That Could" by Watty Piper, which appears in the episode. Trivia *This is the first episode to show footage of the actors when their name is shown in the opening, instead of a black background that was used during the first two seasons. *Edan Gross, the actor who plays young Al Bundy in this episode, previously appeared on MWC as neighborhood kid Carl in the season 2 episode "You Better Watch Out". Cultural References *Ms. Degroot calls Al the Freddy Kruger of the library system. Freddy Kruger is the famous killer in The Nightmare on Elm Street movies played by Robert Englund, who would later appear as Lucifer in the season 11 episode "Damn Bundys". *Peggy asks Al if they will appear on America's Most Wanted a reality crime show that ran on FOX from 1988 until 2011. It typically featured profiles of wanted criminals and reenactments of their crimes. *Peg mentions Al being profiled by Paul Harvey on his show after being caught on camera at the library. Al also mentions being a fan of his show. *Ms. Degroot compares working all those years at the library just to see Al's failure as an adult to Sheriff Pat Garrett killing the outlaw Billy the Kid. Locations *Bundy Residence *Library Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Library Goofs *When Peg is making popcorn on the stove, it's making a sizzling sound like she's really popping it but the burner isn't on. *When young Al reaches forward with his left arm to take the book that Miss Degroot wants to give to him, she quickly pulls back but young AL still has his arm raised. In the next shot, his hand his down by his side. *When Al and the family are watching the news and the security camera footage of Al putting the book back is shown, his shirt and pants are not the same as the ones he actually went in with. It's obvious this was filmed at the end of the episode because the final time he goes back to the library he is wearing the same clothes as shown in the footage. External Links * *''He Thought He Could'' on Bundyology *''He Thought He Could - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#37 He Thought He Could'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes